Chasers
The Chasers is a universal hierarchial faction that have no official emblem with a long history of rivalry with living worlds, especially with the Dominion at large and at one point against humanity. It was founded by Davide himself during the pre-Dominion stages in hopes they get to live out peacefully, not caring much with everything else around them until the Admin Squad invaded their private zone and wiped out a prominent family belonging to what will become the Banner (an alternative name). They successfully destroyed Earth but not completely obliterating it to pieces, and through numerous attempts getting revenge on its creator during Davide's and others' many chronicles throughout the cosmos. Sometime after its recent defeat and reformation by the Lucian Tripartite Pact at the hands of Lucia under restraining orders not to invade humanity a third time, they currently reside peacefully within the border between the living and the afterlife, though they're much weaker now but there are faint rumors of a possibility of regaining strength. History At some point in time around an alternate 20th century, a small family living on a quiet rolling hill in a small house on a nearby lake enjoying quality time with each other during a clear day. Unexpectedly, the Admin Squad have arrived to their zone and killed both his mother and son but left the father alone. This attack prompt him to grow into a giant monster one day, gaining his destructive powers and vaporizes the Earth, causing a massive fourth-wall breaking anamoly allowing all of humanity's creations coming to life. Some years later, some rebellious children waged war with the Admin Squad due to boredom in what was termed the War of the Servers. It only lasted a few days, but inevitably, the hacked users received intervention to the maximum extent and the Admin Squad moved on with new patches and increasing its influence through the Valve-affiliated servers. Then around the 1980's, a prominent Orc family in Durotar went through adventuring to retrieve the Heart of Azeroth but caught some Banner blood within him, nevertheless he was determined to stop the Banner from corrupting the whole of the WoW planet, aided by Thrall the Warchief, which is taking its toll on his people and elsewhere. They also received help with the leader of the Admin Squad who was a wizard with extraordinary powers. Other major events occurred through the rest of the 20th century until Davide's first arrival in Gensokyo, which is when the Banner got very serious and began inflicting heavy damage on that realm during the Scarlet Civil War in 2015. Humanity did not paid much attention to it. Years of battling against the Banner has taken a toll on its creator and its people, and because of the anamolous effects it allowed other species to venture towards Gensokyo, causing much strife among civilizations, eventually leading to Davide beginning using his two most popular terms, and that is what got the Dominion very xenophobic. Two hundred years later, the first leader of the Banner dies at the hands of a sole survivor known as Prisoner 849, causing the Banner to invade humanity lasting for the next eight years. They were almost able to destroy some planets they already familiar with, but failed and was then pushed back by both the Dominion and humanity although the latter usually stayed out of contact until around 2223 when the Lucians began investigating the source of the conflict by infiltrating Gensokyo without the Dominion noticing with the aid of a disgraced Remilia. Though they had to fight both Remilia and Sakuya inside her mansion to gain their trust in hopes they can discover the location of where the source caused the manipulations within the realm, the Lucians were successful though it was a very close duel under a red moon. By the end of the Lucians vs. Chasers War at the end of that same year, Lucia Konohana became the leader of Lucia at the time and declared Gensokyo a province. Soon after, she used this as a jumpgate to have the heroes venture out into the void, reaching their homeworld and destroyed the second Queen, resulting in a narrow yet heroic victory, at the cost of the people's sanity. Unfortunately, the short-lived peace did not last long, by 2228; Lucian discovered the actual source of the problem being fairies, and through short visits, sending angry letters is what then caused a very brief war that almost destroyed Lucia. In the ensuing aftermath whilst the Lucians recover from the magical wildfires, heavy flooding, and a heavily weakened crust, other human species came to their aid in dousing them out, further causing tensions with the Dominion. The Banner sees the Dominion having expended much of its magic as a sign of weakness and goes for it again using Z-Day, but again was pushed back. The Banner had one last opportunity to wipe out humanity is by going for Lucia in late 2230 to early 2231 under Miya's reign. Though it lasted around ninety days with the aid of the fairy hunters, inevitably they cannot help but let Lucian have to transform into his dream form with advice from his Tulpa to rid of their Queen in a one-on-one duel atop a makeshift platform floating in space above the planet. After a few intense blows, the Queen was sealed to the void whence they came and the Chasers though successful in weakening the Dominion to its lowest point, whomever that survived cannot accept that as loss and thus survived so they are resurrected again in the months that follow. The Lucian Tripartite sought to revive the Banner after some tough decision-making, now well known in their cultures as the Chasers with its current leader being Lucretia Shadowmend, the fourth to rule and the first with a known name. No one knows exactly where the Chasers live at current, as it exists where it should exist, the thin line separating between the living and the afterlife, minding its own business.